Kadonneita Siskoja
by LoveFlora
Summary: Winx Club lähtee lomalle Linpheaan, mutta mitä tapahtuu kun Floran pikkusisko Miele kidnapataan? *Oneshot*


"Tule jo Bloom! Muut odottavat!" Stella huuteli Bloomille, joka yhä pakkasi tavaroitaan kiireellä. "Tulen tulen" Hän sanoi pamauttaessaan laukun kannen kiinni. Stella ja Bloom kävelivät vierekkäin pitkin Alfean leveää käytävää. "Onpa mukavaa että Flora kutsui meidät kaikki viikonlopuksi kotiinsa Linpheaan." Stella puheli innoissaan. "Niin on." Bloom sanoi ja kohensi otettaan laukustaan. Äkkiä heidän silmänsä peittyivät ja 2 tuttua ääntä sanoivayt yhteen ääneen. "Arvatkaa 3 kertaa keitä olemme. Jos ette arvaa, saatte pusut" Stellan poikaystävä Brandon ja Bloomin poikaystävä Sky sanoivat yhteen ääneen. "Muumipeikko, Nipsu, Ransu-koira" Stella luetteli kovaan ääneen. Bloom hymähti. "Hei Sky. Hei Brandon" Bloom tervehti heitä katsellessaan kun Brandon antoi Stellalle pusun. "Mitä te täällä teette? Eikö teidän pitäisi olla Punalähteellä? Bloom kyseli. "Me lähetimme heidät hakemaan teitä. Heilläkin on kesäloma niin kuin meilläkin" Sanoi Floran ääni kulman takaa ja astui esiin. Hänen perässään tulivat Musa, Tecna ja Leila. "Mutta ei heihin näemmä voi luottaa" Huomautti Musa ja viittoi etusormellaan pussaileviin Stellaan ja Brandoniin. Bloom alkoi hihittää ja niin koko ryhmä nauroi kippurassa. Floran kello alkoi tikittää kovaäänisesti. Kaikki katsoivat häntä. "Se on merkki että on aika lähteä. Portaali on avautunut." Flora selitti. Porukka lähti kiireesti liikkeelle kohti portaalia,mutta Flora jättäytyi porukasta jälkeen. Hän katseli Alfean käytäviä. Hän ei huomannut kuinka Bloom katseli häntä ihmeissään. Pian he olivat Linpheassa. "Onpa täällä kaunista" Leila ihasteli. "Tervetuloa Linpheaan, kukkien ja kasvien maahan!" Flora julisti ja pyörähti ilosta muutaman kerran ympäri. Flora tunsi jonkun painautuvan jalkaansa vasten. Tavassa oli jotain tuttua. "Sisi!" Flora huudahti iloisesti ja nosti pienen karvakerän syliinsä. Floralla oli sylissään pieni, valkoinen kissa, jolla oli kukista tehty kaulapanta. Sisi alkoi kehrätä. "Jos Sisi on kerran täällä, niin..." Flora sanoi ja laski Sisin maahan. Hän alkoi tutkia pensaikkoa. "Niin mitä?" Tecna kummasteli. "Ahaa! Teitä etsinkin!" Tulkaa tänne pikkuiset" Flora sanoi kyykistyen maahan. Pensaikosta mönki viisi pientä kissanpentua. "Oi kuinka söpöjä ne ovat" Stella katseli pieniä ja suloisia kissanpentuja. "Mitkä niiden nimet on?" Musa kysyi silitellen yhtä pennuista. "Niiden nimet ovat Titi, Kiki, Pipi, Mimi ja Didi." Flora sanoi ollessaan polvillaan maassa ja silittäen Sisiä "Onpa hassut nimet"Bloom hihitti. "Täällä Linpheassa eläimille annetaan nimet tuolla tavalla. Ne ovat aina tuollaisia, paitsi muutamia nimiä lukuunottamatta" Flora sanoi. "Flooraa! kuului pikkutytön huuto. Flora kääntyi ja huomasi siskonsa juoksevat häntä kohti. Flora hymyili mutta hänen hymynsä hyytyi pian ja hän valahti kalpeaksi. "Miele! Älä liiku, metrin päässä sinusta on kyykäärme!" Flora kirkaisi. Miele pysähtyi ja tuijotti metrin päässä olevaa kyykäärmettä. Se tuijotti vihaisesti Mieleä ja liikkui tätä kohden. "Minun siskoani ei yksikään käärme pure!" Flora huusi vihaisesti ja nousi seisomaan. "Kukkaköynnös!" Flora taikoi köynnöksen, ja äkkiä Mielen viereen kasvoi köynnös. "Kukkaköynnös, tuo Miele tänne!" Flora käski köynnöstä. Köynnös ojensi köynnöksensä, tarttui sillä Mielen vyötäröön ja siirsi sen Floran viereen. Sitten se hävisi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Flora putosi polvilleen ja voihkaisi. "Flora! Miten kävi?!" Leila kysyi polvistuessaan Floran viereen. "Olen ihan kunnossa, ihan oikeasti. Totteleva köynnös on vain niin vaikea tehdä, ja se vie paljon energiaa. Niin se vei minultakin..." Flora sai sanottua heikosti ja suuntasi katseensa maahan. "Voi Flora, se oli pelottavaa!" Miele sanoi ja halasi maassa istuvaa siskoaan. Leila auttoi Floran ylös vapiseville jaloilleen. "Eiköhän lähdetä jo kotiin." Flora ehdotti ja muut nyökkäilivät. "Oletko varma että pystyt kävelemään? Näytät niin heikolta..." Leila varmisti Floralta. "Olen ihan kunnossa." Flora torjui avun mutta hymyili silti Leilalle. He lähtivät kävelemään, mutta eivät nähneet kolmea silmäparia jotka tuijottivat heitä pensaasta. Pian he saapuivat Floran talolle. Se oli iso, kolmikerroksinen punainen talo, jonka pihalle oli istutettu jos jonkinmoisia kasveja. Flora halasi vanhempiaan, ja meni ystäviensä seuraksi olohuoneeseen. "Eiköhän jaeta huoneet" Stella ehdotti. Huoneet jaettiin niin, että Bloom nukkuisi Floran huoneessa Floran kanssa, Stella ja Leila vierashuoneessa ja Tecna ja Musa toisessa vieras huoneessa kolmannessa kerroksessa. Bloom käveli ikkunan luo ja katsoi takapihalle. Kivaa Flora! Teillä on oma uima-allas. Voimmeko mennä sinne uimaan?" Bloom uteli."Mennään vain." Flora hymyili. Eipä hetkeäkään, kun tytöt olivat jo viilentymässä uima-altaassa. "Oi Flora saanko muuttaa tänne? Solariassa on niin tylsää!" Stella kysyi nojaten uima-altaan reunaan. "Olette aina tervetulleet tänne, mutta jäisit kuitenkin kaipaamaan Solarian palvelijoita ja ylellisyyttä." Flora kikatti. Stella alkoi murjottaa leikkisästi, mutta laantui pian kun Musa aloitti vesisodan. Iloisesti jutellen he nousivat pois altaasta ja menivät etsimään välipalaa. Flora löysi leipää, voita, juustoa, makkaraa ja kurkkua. Jostakin leila löyti pullollisen limsaa. Musa laittoi tarvikkeet pöytään ja kattoi lasit sun muut. Sitten he kävivät syömään. "Missä Miele on?" Tecna kysyi. "En ole nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen kun äiti käski minua vahtimaan häntä kun äiti ja isä käyvät ystäviensä luona." Flora sanoi suu täynnä leipää. Hän nielaisi sen ja nousi pöydästä. "Menen etsimään häntä. Äiti ja Isä suuttuvat jos hän ei ole kotona kun he tulevat, ja sitäpaitsi lupasin vahtia häntä." Flora sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. "Odota tulen mukaasi" Bloom sanoi ja huikkasi viimeiset tipat limsastaan. Flora hymyili ja lähti kohti olohuoneessa sijaitsevia portaita jotka vievät yläkertaan. Flora saapui Mielen huoneen ovelle ja koputti siihen salaisen koputuksen. Ei vastausta. "Outoa. Kyllä hän yleensä avaa oven kun koputan noin." Flora ajatteli ja raotti ovea. "Miele?" Flora sanoi avatessaan oven ja astuessaan sisään. Huoneessa ei ollut ketään, mutta työpöydän lamppu paloi. Flora asteli työpöydälle sammuttaekseen lampun, mutta hänen katseensa osui pöydällä lojuvaan lappuun jossa luki hänen nimensä. Flora avasi lapun ja luki mielessään.

"Floralle.

Jos haluat nähdä siskosi elossa, selvitä piilopaikka, missä siskosi on, ja pelasta hänet, ennenkuin on liian myöhäistä. Ja varokin sekoittamasta ystäviäsi tai vanhempiasi tähän, tai juuri sinulle käy kalpaten! Vinkki: Täällä on kivistä. Muista,minä varoitin.

Terveisin,

S,I,D"

Flora näki kauhukuvia köytetystä siskostaan. Hän juoksi alakertaan kirje käsissään. "Hmm, ei täällä..." Bloom etsi Mieleä. Lopulta hän luovutti ja palasi alakertaan. Siellä hän kuuli itkua ja ystäviensä ääniä. Hän katsoi sohvalle päin missä Flora istui polvet koukkuun vedettynä, pää polvissa itkemässä. Hänen ympärillään istuivat Musa, Tecna, Leila ja Stella. Bloom ilmestyi elävänä kysymysmerkkinä olohuoneeseen. Tecna huomasi Bloomin kysyvän ilmeen. "Kirje" tecna kuiskasi ja osoitti pöydällä lojuvaa kirjettä. Bloom nappasi sen ja luki sen. Samassa hän heittäytyi lohduttamaan Floraa. Nopeasti Flora nousi sohvalta ja mutisi jotain nukkumaanmenoajasta. Toisetkin katsoivat kelloa. Kello oli tosiaan jo yksitoista. He olivat etsineet Floran vanhempien kanssa Mieleä koko iltapäivän. Ainoastaan Bloom jäi sohville miettimään . Kello oli jo puoli kaksitoista kun Floran vanhemmat kehottivat häntä menemään nukkumaan. "Mahtaa Floralla ja hänen vanhemmillaan olla rankkaa." Bloom mietti kavutessaan portaita yläkertaan. Hän hiipi hiljaa Floran huoneeseen ja kävi nukkumaan. Flora haukotteli ja katsoi kelloaan. Kello oli yhdeksän. Flora katsoi Bloomin sänkyä päin, ja huomasi että Bloom oli lähtenyt. Flora nousi sängystään ja puki päälleen. Hän lähti uneliaana kohti portaita ja laskeutui ne alas. Sitten hän suuntasi kulkunsa kohti keittiötä, missä tytöt jo söivät aamiaista. "Hei Kultaseni, nukuitko hyvin? Näytät laihalta ja kalpealta." Floran äiti kyseli paistaessaan lisää munakasta. "Mietin vain Mieleä, Äiti" Flora sanoi ja istahti pöydän ääreen. Hän teki itselleen voileivän, ja söi sen. "Mitä tekisimme tänään?" Stella uteli. "Voisimme käydä kaupungilla. Se on kyllä paljon pienempi kuin Magixin suurkaupungit, mutta siellä on kuitenkin hyviä kauppoja. " Flora ehdotti. "Mennään sinne!" Stella hihkui. "Selvä" Flora sanoi ja katseli Stellan kaihoisaa ilmettä. Aamiaisen jälkeen he lähtivät kaupungille. Kaupunki, taino oikeastaan kylä vilisi ihmisiä. Stella oli kuin transsissa kulkiessaan vaatekauppojen ohi. Erään näyteikkunan luona Stella näki todella hienon puvun ja ryntäsi heti ostamaan sen. Sen kaupan vieressä oli kukkakauppa, jonka näyteikkunan edessä Flora seisoi katsellen erästä kukkaa. "Mitä katselet, Flora?" Bloomin ääni kysyi Floran takana. "Tuota kukkaa" Flora vastasi huokaisten. "Mitä erikoista siinä on?" Bloom kysyi ihmetellen. "Mielen ensimmäinen itse kasvattama kukka oli juuri tuota lajiketta. Tuo kukka muistuttaa minua Mielestä" Flora sanoi kääntyessään poispäin kaupasta ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleensä pois. Bloom ei sanonut mitään, vaan käveli Floran perässä ystäviensä luo. He kiertelivät kaupunkia vielä vähänaikaa ja sitten Flora päätti tarjota ystävilleen jäätelöt läheisessä jäätelöbaarissa. Flora tervehti tuttua vahtimestaria ja asettui pöytään reunapaikalle. "Flora? Oletko se sinä? Tulitko takaisin Linpheaan?" ääni kuului Floran takaa. "Hmp?" Flora havahtui ja katsoi taaksensa. "Titza!" Flora iloitsi ja nousi pöydästä halatakseen häntä. "Ihanaa että olet täällä! Tuletko sinä takaisin Lithiaan?" Titza iloitsi. "Olemme kesälomalla Alfeasta mutta... " Flora sanoi hymyillen katsoessaan tyttöjä. "Titza? Lithia? Mistä te puhutte?" Musa hämmästeli. "Tämä on Titza, entinen paras ystäväni Lithian koulusta, ennenkuin muutin Alfeaan." Flora selitti apeana. "Eikö sinun pitäisi olla iloinen kun tapasit vanhan ystäväsi?" Tecna kysyi. "Niin minä olenkin. Teille tytöille tämä uutinen saattaa tulla järkytyksenä." Flora huokaisi ja istahti takaisin paikalleen. "Niin mikä uutinen?"Leila ihmetteli. "Näitte varmaan tavarapaljouteni, ja sen että jättäydyin hieman teistä jälkeen. Jäin katselemaan Alfeaa, viimeisen kerran. Jätän Alfean." Flora selitti."Mitä?Miksi?Et saa!"Stella kirkaisi. "Näettekö tuon rakennuksen? Se on Luonnonkeijujen Koulu. Lähden sinne. Kun tämä lukukausi päättyi, päättyi myös minun alkukoulutukseni Alfeassa. Siksi kutsuin teidät tänne. Halusin kertoa tämän teille." Flora puhui. "Luin jostakin, että ainoastaan luonnonkeijuilla on tuollainen tapa. Onko se totta?"Tecna kysyi. "On se. Rehtori Faragonda kertoi siitä minulle kun aloitin Alfeassa. Olen pantannut salaisuuttani tähän asti, ja pelännyt tulevaa. Nyt sen aika on koittanut." Flora sanoi ja söi jäätelönsä loppuun. Bloom oli kokoajan katsellut ikkunasta ulos, ja nyt hän huudahti: "Katsokaa ulos! Trixit!" Kaikki ryntäsivät ikkunaan. Todentotta, kaduilla kävelivät Trixit. "S,I, ja D. Stormy, Icy ja Darcy! He nappasivat Mielen!" Bloom totesi mielessään. "Tule Flora! Tiedän ketkä nappasivat mielen!" Bloom sanoi ja nappasi Floran kädestä kiinni. Pian he olivat Floran talolla, ja istuivat keittiön pöydän äärellä. Bloom selosti suunnitelmansa. "Meidän on mentävä pelastamaan Miele!" Flora sanoi Bloomin selitettyä suunnitelmansa ja nousi pöydästä. Hän voihkaisi ja pyörtyi. Bloom nousi pystyyn ja ryntäsi Floran luo. "Hän on pyörtynyt."Tecna totesi. "Ihmekkös tuo. Hän ei ole syönyt paljoakaan lähiaikoina." Musa sanoi. "Kannetaan hänet hänen sänkyynsä." Leila ehdotti. Tytöt kantoivat Floran sängylle ja hiipivät pois huoneesta. Flora räpytteli silmiään. Bloom nukkui sängyn viereen asetetulla tuolilla, Stella luki muotilehteä, Musa kuunteli musiikkia, Leila voimisteli ja Tecna näppäili kännykkäänsä. "Hei hän heräsi!" Stella kirkaisi. Bloom nosti päätään ja halasi Floraa. Muut tytöt ryntäsivät myös halaamaan Floraa, ja antoivat hänelle ryhmähalin. Flora nousi sängyn reunalle ja kysyi: "Eikö meidän pitänyt pelastaa Miele?" "Me pelastimme hänet jo. " Stella sanoi ja näytti mustelmaa kädessään. "Miele! Tule tänne! Hän heräsi!" Bloom huusi oven takana odottavalle Mielelle. Ovi avautui ja Miele juoksi sängyn viereen. Nopeasti hän hyppäsi sängylle ja ryömi Floran syliin. Flora halasi häntä onnenkyyneleiden virratessa poskille. "Miksi sinä et tullut pelastamaan minua?" Miele kysyi katsoessaan Floran onnenkyynelien peittämiin silmiin. "Koska... Öh..." Flora takelteli. "Hän ei voinut koska pelkäsi että sinulle tapahtuu jotakin pahaa. Hän mietti sinua niin paljon että unohti syödä, joten sen takia hän pyörtyi. Emme viitsineet herättää häntä, joten kannoimme hänet hänen sänkyynsä." Bloom selitti. "Ei se haittaa, vaikka et tullutkaan. Minulle riittää se että olet luonani" Miele sanoi ja halasi Floraa vielä kerran. "Olette maailman parhaat ystävät. Minulle tulee teitä ikävä!" Flora sanoi kiitollisena ja pyyhki silmänsä. "Eikä muuten tule. Sain selville että Alfeassa aloitetaan ensi vuonna luonnonkeijujen koulutus, ettei heidän tarvitse vaihtaa koulua. Ilmoitimme sinut jo sinne. Saat olla välivuoden vielä meidän tunneilla, ja sitten siirryt toisille tunneille." Tecna vastasi. "Ihanaa! Kiitos!" Flora sanoi silmäillen laukkujaan. "Etkö olekkaan iloinen?" Musa kysyi ällistyneenä. "Olen toki. Kiitos vain. Minua vain harmittaa se, että ehdin raahata kaikki tavarani tänne. Nyt minun täytyy kuljettaa ne takaisin!" Flora kikatti. "Olemme me kyllä aikamoinen tiimi!" Stella nauroi. Loppu.


End file.
